


Primal Prey

by Welcome_Remark



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Blood Elves, Bukkake, Draenei, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hunters & Hunting, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welcome_Remark/pseuds/Welcome_Remark
Summary: Three original characters each get some much needed excitement.





	Primal Prey

**Author's Note:**

> This is posted as an entry for my own personal NaNoWriMo - 30 pornographic short stories, based around 30 pieces of hand-drawn or animated porn. The link for the accompanying artwork is at the end of the fic - I did **not** draw it.
> 
> Day 5. The first of what I'm sure will be many ventures into World of Warcraft.

### Primal Prey

Ralin sighed. It was far too hot today to be playing games.

"I promise it will be worth it," his brother called out from up on the ridge. "Just another minute to the south. You'll see." He winked, tossed his blonde ponytail back over his shoulder, and disappeared over the hill, leaving Ralin a few seconds behind.

"Cae," Ralin called out, jumping to grip the edge of the ridge and effortlessly pulling himself up to follow. "We're stuck out here patrolling these damned woods, as far from my very comfortable bed back in Silvermoon as we can get. There's nobody else out here for miles, in any direction. It's the middle of the day, I have a headache, my hair is a mess," he ran his fingers through his short, black hair for emphasis, and of course because it looked good, "and I'm tired. What could you possibly have found out here?"

Cae'Danis paused a few feet ahead, and turned to grin at Ralin. "Let's just say you wouldn't believe me." He swatted absently at one of the midges that always flew around this close to the Ghostlands, and continued jogging off to the south.

Ralin grumbled to himself as he followed his brother. He was a rogue, damn it, suited to stealth and assassination. He wasn't built for endurance running. Lor'themar knew that, which is exactly why he'd posted Ralin out here to patrol - his idea of a silly prank. No-one from the Alliance bothered to come anywhere near these woods; there was no reason to. There was nothing out here for them, no reason for a hardened patrol. A perfect place to send a cheeky rogue whose only crime was to be a little bit mouthy, sometimes, in court.

Cae'Danis finally stopped jogging, just up ahead in front of a copse of trees. Peeking through them, he turned to face Ralin with one of the biggest grins he'd ever seen on his face. "Excellent. She's still here."

"She?" Ralin inquired as he reached the copse. "What's..." he stopped as he saw a flash of movement between the trees. Blue-grey movement. "What was that?"

"Go see for yourself," Cae'Danis smiled. "She's waiting for us."

Puzzled, Ralin walked past his brother and into the clearing, then froze as he saw what his brother had been talking about. There was a Draenei in the forest, looking straight back at him.

She was beautiful, was Ralin's first thought. He hadn't had much contact with the Draenei, rarely venturing outside of Silvermoon unless forced, but what little contact he had had tended to be with rougher, armoured warrior types. He'd managed to kill one once, during an incursion into the Arathi Highlands, more by the sheer luck of being in the right place as the shaman had been running down the path, pursued by half a dozen Boulderfist ogres. Underneath all the warpaint, shaved black hair, and face crossed by a network of scars, she'd been far from beautiful.

But this young thing... she was gorgeous. Dark silver hair, shoulder length. Her horns curled back behind her head, holding her hair in place. Light blue-grey skin, slightly darker under her eyes, which were outlined with a blue-green eyeshadow.

And, of course, there was one other thing.

"Naked," Ralin frowned in surprise as he heard his brother walking up beside him. "She's completely naked."

"Good eye, brother," Cae'Danis teased as the Draenei looked back and forward between the two of them, showing no signs of embarrassment or fear. "I found her here a few minutes ago, exactly..." he waved a hand up and down towards the young woman, "...like this. No idea what she's doing here."

The young Draenei put her hand up to her mouth and giggled as she watched the two of them. Ralin took an experimental step forward, but the Draenei stepped back at the same time, keeping her distance from both of them.

"Search me," Ralin mused, staring at the woman's perky breasts. "Do you understand what I'm saying?" he called out from across the clearing. She shrugged, not showing any indication that she did, and beckoned towards them with one finger. But as they both stepped forward, she again retreated, pressing herself up against one of the trees at the edge of the clearing, looking playfully at the two of them.

"So... she wants us to come over to her, but she's scared? You don't... happen to speak Draenei, do you Cae?" Ralin asked, taking her eyes off the young woman to speak to his brother

"Of course I don't." Cae'Danis turned to Ralin. "And she's not scared. Look at her," he pointed across the clearing, "Look at the expression on her face. That's not fear, that's... oh..." he trailed off, looking back towards her.

Ralin followed his brother's gaze, and echoed, "Oh." Still staring at the two of them, resting back against the tree, the young woman was touching herself. He watched, hypnotised, as she slipped one of her fingers up into her vagina, licking her lips as she stared hungrily at the two of them.

"Well," Ralin stammered, watching the Draenei pleasuring herself. "That language I can understand." He slipped his hand down over his leather armour, brushing it against his crotch, and the woman nodded, grinning. But then, as Ralin took another step, she quickly pulled her finger out of her body and stepped back again, between the trees, still watching them.

"Brother, I don't think she wants you like that," Cae'Danis grinned as he suddenly understood. "I think she wants us to..."

Still staring, Ralin finished his sentence. "...to chase her." He tilted his head at the woman, and then crouched low to the ground, imitating a runner about to start a race. She grinned, nodded, and as the two men watched her, she pointed at them with a hand still glistening from her juices, and then slipped her fingers into her mouth, coyly sucking them as she looked at the two elves.

Without wasting another moment, Ralin started struggling with his armour. He pried his leather chestplate from his body and quickly slipped his shirt over his shoulders, followed quickly by his hunting legguards and pants. Cae'Danis was right behind him, taking a little longer to remove the heavier armour that came with being a warrior. Before long, and much to the Draenei's delight, they were just as naked as she was. Looking at each other and nodding, they each pointed across the clearing towards the woman. She smiled at them both and theatrically turned to face away from them, resting a hand on her hips.

"Oh gods, that tail," Ralin stared. The young woman's tail was short, adorned with half a dozen golden rings. "I can't wait to grab that tail."

"First one to catch her gets to fuck her," Cae'Danis grinned.

Ralin nodded, lowering his hand to caress his rigid erection. The Draenei grinned at both of them, and then as they each took another step forward, she suddenly sprinted off into the trees. Without another word, they followed, and the chase was on.

Ralin wasn't sure, as he bounded over the myriad of small hills and streams in the Woods, if he was a naturally faster runner or if the Draenei was simply allowing them to stay close. A lifetime of the training afforded to rogues under the employ of Silvermoon had left his brother and himself with very athletic bodies, even if he personally was more suited to quicker, surprise attacks from the shadows. But after a minute of running, staring all the while at the gorgeous blue creature ahead of him as it leapt and bounded through the woods, he was definitely catching up. On the one occasion he'd taken his eyes off her body, he'd seen his brother close behind him, equally determined to catch her first. But Cae'Danis was more suited to running long distances, whereas the Eversong Woods were filled with boulders, small trees and bushes. A more acrobatic approach was needed.

She was definitely slowing down now, and that cute little bouncing tail, as well as the tight, juicy arse it was suspended over, were barely a few metres away. As they burst through a row of trees into a flatter, more clear portion of the woods, Ralin bent his breast and ran faster, closing the distance as quickly as he could until she was barely an arm's length away. The woman suddenly skidded to a stop as she changed direction, running perpendicular to a stream with a cheeky glance over her shoulder, and Ralin just managed to thrust out his arm and fetch a stinging smack across her arse before he'd turned to give chase.

"Almost there, brother!" Cae'Danis called out, from behind him. "You can do it! Let's get her!"

Ralin didn't respond, focusing on the fleeing Draenei and the ground between them. He was so close now, and determined not to stumble at a moment like this. He could see the darker patch on her hip where he'd managed to smack her, and oh gods, he wanted to touch her again, to punish her for running away by spanking her arse raw while they fucked her. And finally, as the woman slowed down to run up a hill, he took a flying leap and tackled her to the ground, arms around his hip.

"Got you!" he called out, scrabbling desperately at her flesh to hold her down. But the woman struggled, squirming against Ralin's grip, determined to break free. Ralin hugged her hips as hard as he could, mesmerised by the feel of her arse against his chest and the view of her tail swinging past his face as she fought. Then she reared her back legs up, slipping them between his arms, and just as his brother caught up with them, she kicked out, striking Ralin's shoulder and pushing them back. Before he could recover, she was up on her hands and knees, then onto her hooves, and once again away through the woods with Cae'Danis right behind her.

"Come on, catch up!" his brother laughed over his shoulder as Ralin got to his feet again. "I'll save some for you."

Ignoring the sharp pain in his shoulder, Ralin sprinted after the two of them. But, as they cleared through another line of trees, he groaned. There was a large flat plain ahead, and the woman was running straight across it with his brother hot on her heels. On this flat ground, with no need to dodge or correct for bushes or rocks, his brother was far faster than him. And, sure enough, he could only watch as, a few metres ahead of him, Cae'Danis lashed out with a foot while running, catching the woman in the back of her knee and sending her tumbling once again to the ground.

The Draenei woman rolled across the ground, sprawling onto her front, and before she could move, Cae'Danis landed heavily on her back, pressing her into the ground. He grabbed her shoulders, using his muscled frame and superior weight to hold her in place. She struggled hard, her legs kicking out at nothing, and as Ralin caught up with the two of them, he suddenly released his weight and pulled her over onto her back, holding her hands behind her head as he crouched behind her.

Sprawled on her back, her tail sticking out from underneath her arse, the woman looked up at Cae'Danis's throbbing erection, suspended just over her face. She pulled her arms roughly, futilely trying to escape his grip, then looked down across her body at Ralin.

"Well," Ralin said, catching his breath. "You caught her. I guess that means I have to hold her down."

But, to his surprise, his brother shook his head, staring down at the young woman's breasts while she struggled in his grip. "Fair's fair," he replied. "You touched her first." He nodded towards the young woman's hip, where Ralin's handprint was still just visible on the surface of her skin.

Ralin exhaled, looking lustfully down at the young woman as she returned his gaze - and his expression. She was perfectly still now, openly staring at his cock with an impatient expression. "You sure?" he asked, taking his erection in his hand as he dropped to his knees just in front of her pussy.

"I'm sure," Cae'Danis answered. "Besides," he continued as he held her hands firmly in place, "I'm sure there's still some fun to be had up at this end." To emphasise his point, he dragged her left hand up between his legs, and gasped as she obediently took his balls between her fingers.

"Not much of a fighter now, is she?" Ralin commented as he took her legs in his hands and pushed them easily apart. "Maybe she thinks we'll go easy on her if she plays along."

"Hah," Cae'Danis laughed in between gasps as she fondled him. "She made us chase her. Make her suffer for it, brother."

Ralin nodded, not wasting any more time with words. He stared at the young Draenei's body; breasts swaying across her chest as she playfully struggled against his brother's grip, mouth open as she gasped for breath. Her pussy, still glistening with juice from when she'd slid her fingers, teasing both of them. And her ringed tail, poking so cutely out from just above her gloriously tight arse. So many places to fuck, Ralin couldn't make up his mind.

Still considering, he moved closer, using his body to keep her thighs spread. The woman looked up at him with a fearful expression, though Ralin could still see the playful twinge in the side of her eyes. She kicked her legs out a few more times, but with Ralin keeping her spread open with his body, there was nothing for her to hit, nothing to brace herself against to push either of them away. She was theirs, and all three of them knew it.

Ralin took his erection in one hand and dragged it up and down against the Draenei's pussy, three times, top to bottom. She looked him in the eye and bit her lip, moaning in anticipation as he moved closer. He was about to slide into her body and fuck her, dominating her completely while his brother held her in place, but then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the spot on her hip just beside her arse where he'd managed to strike her during the chase.

She didn't deserve pleasure. She needed to be punished.

Ralin grabbed her tail roughly and pulled it towards him, rocking her hips forward as she gasped in pain. Then he brought his other hand down, and the woods filled with the sound of flesh being struck as he started spanking her.

Ralin smacked her arse over and over again, holding it in place with his hand firmly gripped on her tail as he alternated from one cheek to the other. She screamed something incomprehensible, tipping to the side as she tried to escape, but Cae'Danis easily tugged her wrist back down, rolling her back into place and keeping her there. She kicked again and again at the air, trying to find something to brace against, to no avail. Ralin spanked her helpless arse, faster and harder as she fought, watching her skin on both cheeks turn first a darker shade of blue, then darker still, and finally a rich violet colour. And still he kept going, each spank echoing through the forest along with her growing screams.

Finally, Ralin lifted his hand from her bright purple flesh, breaking the rhythm. She screamed once more, shorter this time, and barely had enough time to open her eyes and watch what was happening before Ralin slammed both hands into her arse with one more spank, digging his fingers into her flesh and pulling her open. The woman shrieked and struggled harder, slamming her thighs closed around Ralin's body to try to push him backwards, but she was powerless to resist as Ralin gripped her raw, tender arse with both hands, lifted it from the ground, and slammed his cock all the way into her arse in one hard movement.

Oh fuck, she felt amazing. Ralin slid his hand up the outside of her left thigh, keeping her leg cocked over his arm as he rocked his hips forward, burying his cock as deep inside her tight little arsehole as he could. She screamed again as his hips slammed forward into her cheeks, stinging against the raw tenderness of her skin, the pain and shock of being filled up in one motion stopping her from doing anything to resist. Completely powerless to resist, out of energy and unable to move, she lashed feebly against the air as Ralin held her in place and fucked her arse mercilessly, as hard and as fast as he could manage.

Lost in pleasure as her tight muscles clenched around his cock, Ralin reached up to grab at her breast and squeeze it between his strong fingers, marveling at her soft and delicate frame. He was only vaguely aware of his brother, still keeping her hand firmly clenched around his own erection, working all the way up and down his shaft with her fingers. As he watched, a small trickle of precum flowed from the tip of his brother's cock and dripped down onto her helpless face, just beside her eye.

Good. After the chase she'd put them through, let her know without a doubt that she now belonged to both of them.

"I'm close," Cae'Danis admitted as Ralin pulled her arse once again into his hip, clenching it closed around his cock. "What do you say we cum on her together? I don't think she's going to be running anywhere, not with the spanking you gave her."

As much as Ralin wanted to finish himself off inside her arse, this sounded even better. "Okay," he managed in between thrusts. Then, as his brother dropped her arms and stood up over her, his cock pointing down towards her face, he pushed his cock once more as deep as he could into her arse, then pulled back and stood up, grabbing his erection in his hand and pumping as hard as he could, keeping himself suspended over her body.

True to his brother's prediction, the Draenei didn't move. She gasped for breath, reaching down to her tender arse and carefully massaging it between her fingers, looking up at her two captors without any further sign of resistance. There was no kicking any more, no struggling; just her, lying down, fate accepted, waiting for her hunters to finish themselves off on her.

Ralin was the first to cum. His semen sparkled in the sunlight as it sprayed all over her stomach, her thighs as she rested them back on the ground, and finally her pussy. Then moments later Cae'Danis finished himself off, plastering her breasts, face and open mouth. Helpless, spent and marked by the two blood elves, the Draenei lay back in the grass, eyes staring at the sky, breathing deeply, not moving.

"You were right," Ralin gasped, breathing deeply as his body settled back down. "That was... definitely worth it."

"Glad you thought so," his brother grinned. "Let's leave her here. I don't think she's much threat to Silvermoon. Besides," he added, "we know where to find her."

Ralin nodded, laughing, as the two of them set off through the woods to pick up their armour, leaving the stricken Draenei in the grass behind them.

\-----------------------------------

It was well over ten minutes before Irnii dared to try getting up. The black-haired blood elf had done such a number on her butt that even thinking about moving hurt too much. Besides, the woods were quiet and uninhabited, and much warmer than her homeland. She was enjoying herself too much - doubly so, after being hunted and fucked like that.

She grinned to herself as she got to her hooves. Those two had been the best yet. A little thick, perhaps, but nothing unusual for blood elves, and it hadn't taken too long for them to get the message.

She brushed the cum off her body as best she could, then looked across the forest, trying to get her bearings. The makeshift camp shouldn't be too far away. It was difficult to navigate the woods at the best of times, but she was pretty sure it was...

A few more minutes, and she walked past the four armed Draenei guards and into the camp, standing face to face with Jursun, her mentor.

"Are you all right?" he asked her. "Did you find a patrol?"

"I did," she nodded, trying her best to look embarrassed. "They chased me, just as I thought they would. But I couldn't quite make it back here," she lied. "They were too fast." To accent her point, she turned her body and showed off her skin, still purple from where she'd been spanked.

Jursun shook his head. "That makes the..." he thought for a moment, "...sixth time you've been caught by a patrol, and you've still not managed to lure any back here for us to capture. There has to be another way. Maybe we should stop your idea and t..."

"No!" Irnii barked, slightly faster than she'd meant to. "I mean... I don't mind. I'm sure one of the next patrols I'll be able to outrun and lure back here." _Yes,_ she thought to herself, _as soon as I find a patrol of female blood elves, or males that aren't quite so good looking._

"As you wish," Jursun nodded. "Well, there's food and water over there," he pointed to a nearby tent, "so get yourself freshened up as best you can. We'll try again tomorrow, if you're certain."

Irnii nodded, gently massaging her butt as she headed into the tent to get dressed and refreshed.

**Author's Note:**

> [Accompanying Artwork](https://scarlet.paheal.net/_images/c9a9c4d33d6eb6555408331e48da7d54/1329399%20-%20World_of_Warcraft%20draenei.jpg)


End file.
